


old dogs (new tricks)

by DefiantDreams



Series: Alternate Universe Challenge [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, dog au, dog show, so is everyone else but the coaches, vicchan still dies im sorry, viktor and yuuri are competition dogs, warning: chris humps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDreams/pseuds/DefiantDreams
Summary: "I never got your name," Makkachin says sheepishly and the man chuckles warmly before he coughs again. He pulls the mask down slightly and smiles at Makkachin."Viktor," he replies and Makkachin chokes before he laughs loudly. Viktor blinks at him in surprise and Makkachin covers his mouth with his hand."My dog is named Viktor!" He giggles and Viktor's eyes widen.Viktor laughs also, a raspy sound, and he tilts his head to regard Makkachin in amusement. "My friends call me Vicchan," he says meaningfully and gives Makkachin a wry smile."I'll call you Vicchan then," Makkachin grins and Vicchan smiles back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY IDK WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS???? I just love my dogs so much im sorry this is crack treated seriously
> 
> Also, this is A for my AU challenge
> 
> A-Animals

_February_

“I’m surprised to see you here.” Makkachin jolts at the gruff voice beside him.

"Yakov," he greets respectfully and inclines his head. Beside his dog's old trainer are his newest pet projects, Yuri and Georgi.

"Viktor's actually not competing today. I just heard there was a dog show in the area and I wanted to watch," Makkachin admits casually. "Are Yuri and Georgi competing?" he asks curiously and Yakov simply shakes his head in reply.

“It’s Four Continents, we both know Yuri and Georgi aren’t allowed to compete, just like Viktor,”

Makkachin bends down slightly to greet the two dogs and the tiny chihuahua barks at him aggressively. Makkachin snickers and [Yuri ](https://www.pets4homes.co.uk/images/breeds/41/large/b00ec15d7e8513d5c9bdd8a81934792b.jpg)growls but preens anyway when Makkachin runs a hand down his tiny back.[Georgi](http://www.dogbreedplus.com/dog_breeds/images/east-siberian-laika-dog.jpg) greets him much more calmly, little licks at his hand and Makkachin smiles.

"Yuri is the epitome of small dog syndrome," He tells Yakov with his eyebrows raised and Yakov rolls his eyes.

"I know, I've been trying to train it out of him but he's a lost cause." Yakov scowls.

Makkachin spots a small unfamiliar man bending down near the corner, looking as if he's talking to his dog. He doesn’t know if it’s the way the man looks so gentle and kind, or if it’s the obvious love in the way he handles his dog but… something about him drew Makkachin like a moth to a flame.

"Sorry, I'm going to go around," Makkachin says with a smile and Yakov nods, not even looking at him when Makkachin slips away.

Makkachin steps up beside the man and swallows nervously. ”Ah, hello. My name is Makkachin. Is this your first competition?" He asks gently.

The smaller man looks up and smiles at him before he covers his mouth with a mask and coughs slightly.

"Yes," he rasps out and stands before he motions down towards the timid Shiba Inu sitting down next to him.

Makkachin looks at the dog and his eyes widen. _So cute._

"He's beautiful. Can I?" he asks, looking up and reaching out hesitantly to the beautiful dog at the man's side.

"Ah, well," The man says regretfully and frowns. "[Yuuri'](http://static.ddmcdn.com/en-us/apl/breedselector/images/breed-selector/dogs/breeds/shiba-inu_01_lg.jpg)s an anxious dog. Takes him awhile to warm up to people and dogs generally but he's really sweet. You're welcome to try if you want, but be gentle."

Makkachin nods eagerly and bends down before he sticks his hand out slowly, palm up. Yuuri's ears flatten, his body curling into itself and Makkachin immediately coos gently in an effort to calm him. Yuuri slowly relaxes and Makkachin waits patiently. Cautiously, Yuuri gets up from his haunches to trot over to Makkachin. He sniffs Makkachin's hand and Makakchin can't help but beam with joy and awe when Yuuri starts licking his hand enthusiastically.

"Awww," he murmurs and reaches out further to stroke over Yuuri's brown coat. Yuuri's tail wags and Makkachin grins as he looks up at the man—who Makkachin realizes he doesn't know the name of yet.

"Wow," the man says, happiness coating his words.

Makkachin stands up and Yuuri jumps back and turns around before he sits back down at the man's side.

"I never got your name," Makkachin says sheepishly and the man chuckles warmly before he coughs again. He pulls the mask down slightly and smiles at Makkachin.

"Viktor," he replies and Makkachin chokes before he laughs loudly. Viktor blinks at him in surprise and Makkachin covers his mouth with his hand.

"My dog is named [Viktor](https://www.pets4homes.co.uk/images/breeds/101/large/26db2da7483136c0017fc9b8ab151663.jpg)!" He giggles and Viktor's eyes widen.

Viktor laughs also, a raspy sound, and he tilts his head to regard Makkachin in amusement. "My friends call me Vicchan," he says meaningfully and gives Makkachin a wry smile.

"I'll call you Vicchan then," Makkachin grins and Vicchan smiles back.

Later, when Yuuri and Vicchan win a respectable bronze, Makkachin cheers loudly. Vicchan smiles at him charmingly and Yuuri shyly licks his hand goodbye.

Makkachin thinks he's a little in love. 

With _Yuuri,_ he means. Of course.

 

_March_

 

Before the next competition, Makkachin texts Vicchan to ask if him and Yuuri are competing in World Canine Championships. 

Vicchan  
  
I think Viktor and Yuuri will get along!!!!  
  
Will Viktor still like Yuuri after Yuuri beats him?  
  
Oooooh :o  
  
Wow!  
  
look at that confidence!!!!  
  
let's see let's see ;)

Makkachin doesn't get to talk to Vicchan before the competition since the man comes late, but later when their dogs are standing on the podium, Makkachin smirks from his position in the middle with Vicchan to his left.

Vicchan rolls his eyes and shakes his head playfully and Makkachin can't control the fond smile that takes over the smug smirk.

They stay a little bit after the ceremony and introduce their dogs to each other. Makkachin's a little too smug when Viktor and Yuuri _do_ get along.

The two of them smell each other curiously at first before Viktor suddenly goes into a playful mood, his tail wagging quickly. Viktor runs around Yuuri, barking loudly and happily and Yuuri sits down on his haunches, tail wagging as his eyes follow Viktor.

Viktor is a little too playful, a little too eager to roll around and play and for a while, Yuuri is a little too skittish and a little too reserved but Makkachin knows Viktor is smart. He’s proven right when Viktor tones down a bit and settles for licking Yuuri's face every now and then and nuzzling his nose into the fur of Yuuri's neck.

Vicchan lets out an _‘Aww’_ at the sight and Makkachin tries to hide his smirk.

Viktor seems to abandon the idea of play and lies down beside Yuuri on the green grass. Makkachin can’t hide his laugh when Viktor rolls onto his back and barks playfully at the Shiba only for Yuuri to simply bury his nose into his front paws.

Viktor whines before he bounces upright and crouches in front of Yuuri to nudge at his face with his nose. Viktor drops his front end and wiggles his butt playfully and Yuuri jumps up. Yuuri slaps his front paws down in front of Viktor and Viktor’s mouth opens in a wide doggy smile, his tail wagging furiously. It’s a ‘play slap’, an obvious response to Viktor’s ‘play bow’ and Makkachin’s seen this enough times to know there’s nothing to worry about.

“It’s funny. Looking at Viktor during the shows, he always looks so elegant and composed but he actually acts like a giant puppy,” Vicchan notes with amusement and Makkachin smiles down fondly at their dogs. Viktor, a beautiful, pure white Samoyed and Yuuri, a smaller brown Shiba Inu.

Yuuri gets up on all fours and Viktor immediately swaps at him with a paw only for Yuuri to dart away, tongue sticking out as short, breathy almost-laughs come out of him. Can dogs even laugh? Viktor whines and Makkachin shakes his head with a sigh.

“I think Viktor’s a little too eager,” He mutters and Vicchan laughs softly before it gets cut off with a cough to his sleeve.

“It’s okay, Yuuri’s warming up pretty quickly. We should arrange for play dates, Yuuri doesn’t react this nicely to much dogs.”

Makkachin finds himself nodding and agreeing before he can think about it.

“Sure, just text me details and I’ll bring Viktor over to play.”

Vicchan smiles up at him slyly. “It’s a date then,” he says mischievously and Makkachin feels his ears burn. He coughs slightly and nods, not trusting his voice not to crack.

They do go on play dates then, and in Makkachin’s defense, Viktor and Yuuri _do_ look quite taken with each other. He’s just doing this for Viktor, Viktor doesn’t have that much doggy friends.

(Who’s he trying to convince???)

Makkachin and Vicchan mostly sit beside each other while their dogs play and sometimes they throw a ball for both Yuuri and Viktor to go chasing after it.

It’s nice.

Sometimes they just talk, about everything and nothing. Viktor and Yuuri seem to match them, just lying down next to each other and cuddling up in a doggy pile. Viktor is insistent with his affections, constantly nuzzling and licking at Yuuri. Yuuri thankfully doesn’t seem to mind and Makkachin’s pleasantly pleased when he sees Yuuri start to really play and nuzzle Viktor back.

“Cute,” Vicchan says casually and Makkachin smiles.

“Yeah, they are,” he agrees and Vicchan hums noncommittally.

“I wasn’t talking about them.”

Makkachin looks up, his eyes wide and finds Vicchan looking at him with a teasing smile. He glares and looks back down at their dogs.

His cheeks flame bright red when Vicchan laughs throatily.

 

_April_

 

It’s a month after they’ve met and 10 playdates with their dogs later that Vicchan finally tells him.

They’re sitting down on a blanket in the park when Vicchan reaches over to place a hand on his arm.

“Makka,” he says hesitantly and Makkachin turns his head away from observing Yuuri and Viktor play fight.

“Yeah?” he asks absentmindedly, his gaze still half on their dogs. They’re growling a bit, but their body language doesn’t have a hint of aggression. It’s full of playfulness and honestly, Makkachin’s never seen Viktor play with such abandon before.

“I need to tell you something,” Vicchan says, and maybe it’s the way he says it, the significance in his tone and the hardness of his words, that makes Makkachin’s attention snap to him 100%.

“I’m sick.”

He _sees_ Vicchan then, so much smaller than him and so much scrawnier. Makkachin doesn’t know why he hasn’t noticed it until know, the gaunt and tired look in Vicchan’s face, the way he can feel Vicchan’s bones when he hugs the younger man.

“I have, um, medicine,” he says dumbly, his voice faint. He doesn’t know why he said it, because he _knows_ that Vicchan isn’t just sick, he’s Sick with a capital S.

Vicchan gives him a sad smile and both of them know that he doesn’t need to say it, doesn’t need to elaborate. 

He does anyway.

Makkachin listens with a heavy heart. He can’t really process it, can’t really accept _Stage IV cancer_ , can’t understand _terminal_.

He understands _5 months left_ even less.

 

_May-July_

 

They still go on playdates, but it’s different now. Makkachin feels the weight of Vicchan’s words too much.

He thinks Yuuri knows, by the way Yuuri sits himself close to Vicchan sometimes and doesn’t let anyone else touch him. Yuuri is scarily protective of Vicchan and he almost seems worried sometimes. Makkachin can’t express in words how much it means when Yuuri lets him sit beside Vicchan.

Viktor and Yuuri play but Yuuri seems restless. Vicchan is just as stiff, not as easy going as he usually is. Yuuri seems to sense his master’s discomfort, his own nervousness a reflection of Vicchan’s.

“Don’t treat me any differently, please,” Vicchan says stiffly and Makkachin nods shamefully because it’s true. He _has_ been treating Vicchan like something about to break, something precious, something he wants to hold on to.

“I’m sorry,” he says, “I’m still trying to get my mind wrapped around it.”

“Not much time Makka,” Vicchan says self-deprecatingly and Makkachin flinches at the matter of fact way Vicchan says is. It’s _painful_. He opens his mouth and closes it hurriedly at the thought of Vicchan’s response. He laughs instead, but even to his own ears it sounds fake.

Later, when they’re training Yuuri and Viktor through a simple course, Makkachin tries to lighten up and joke around a bit to get rid of the awkward tension from earlier. 

“Hey, a little more and maybe Yuuri could actually beat Viktor,” Makkachin grins and Vicchan rolls his eyes. 

“Maybe Viktor could finally get Yuuri to love him back,” Vicchan snarks back and Makkachin hides his smile in his collar. He knows Vicchan’s a little disappointed that Yuri only got Silver for Worlds months ago and that he’s trying to hide it behind sarcasm.

“Did you hear that Viktor?” he coos and Viktor perks up at his name, wagging his tail excitedly. His tongue lolls out and Makkachin grins down at his eagerness. “Your namesake doesn’t believe you!” he stage whispers and Viktor barks.

Vicchan huffs and snaps his fingers. Immediately, Yuuri trots back to his side, distancing himself away from Viktor. Viktor whines and starts to trot over to Yuuri and Vicchan immediately steps in front of Viktor.

Viktor sits back on his haunches and looks up at Vicchan, tail wagging excitedly and Makkachin smiles when the stern expression in Vicchan’s face breaks into a dopy smile directed at Viktor.

“Viktor loves Viktor,” he sings and Vicchan rolls his eyes exaggeratedly.

“Guess I do,” he sighs and Makkachin beams. It feels more like a victory than the gold medal around Viktor’s neck.

 

_August_

 

"I'm dying, Makka," Vicchan says brokenly and coughs harshly into his hand, his whole upper body shaking in how strong it was. He pulls his hand away from his mouth and it's stained with blood. Makkachin stares at him, his eyes wide and unsure what to do.

Vicchan scowls at his hand disdainfully and pulls out a tissue from his jacket pocket to wipe at the blood.

"I... What can I do?" He asks hesitantly and Vicchan sighs, reaching up to rub his head.

"I don't know what to do with Yuuri," he murmurs and Makkachin frowns. "You know I don't have family any more and well… I wanted to ask you."

"Ask me what?" Makkachin murmurs dimly and Vicchan looks up, his jaw tight.

"Please take care of Yuuri after I die," he says softly and Makkachin winces, stepping away from the other man without even thinking about it.

"Don't say that! You sound so sure!” He growls and Vicchan gives him a dry stare.

"Makkachin," Vicchan snaps and his harsh tone causes Makkachin to flinch slightly. "There's _no_ cure. You know that! I've been sick for more than year and the doctors said I don't have much time left. I only have a few months, I'm trying to get my businesses in order."

Makkachin clenches his eyes before he strides forward and wraps Vicchan in his arms. He's more aware than ever of the fact that he's much bigger than Vicchan and that the smaller man is practically lost in his coat. He ignores how weak Vicchan’s hold on him is and how he can practically feel the man's bones underneath his clothes. He lets out a harsh breath and blinks away the tears gathering in his eyes.

"You're the only one I trust with Yuuri," Vicchan mumbles into his chest and Makkachin's heart clenches. "Please take care of him. Please promise me."

"I promise," Makkachin breathes out and hugs Vicchan to him tighter.

When Vicchan leaves, Makkachin opens the garden door and lets Viktor in. He slides down the wall and drops his head to his knees. He only looks up when Viktor taps insistently on his arms.

Makkachin clutches on to Viktor’s fluffy white fur desperately and lets Viktor lick away his tears.

 

_September_

 

Vicchan calls him two weeks after.

“I’m in the hospital,” he says softly and Makkachin squeezes his eyes shut.

“I’ll be there.”

Vicchan doesn’t last long.

The funeral is small. 

Makkachin feels numb. Yuuri’s distressed howls full of despair is all he can hear. 

It doesn’t feel real. How can one of his closest friends be gone just like that? It was only few days in the hospital until his friend’s heart beat its last…

Makkachin didn’t think of bringing Viktor. All he could focus on was Yuuri, so obviously hurting and mourning the lost of his owner. Someone had suggested to leave Yuuri at home, but Makkachin wouldn’t have it. Even he knew that it was better for Yuuri to see… see Vicchan’s body one last time. Dog experts recommended it, said it was part of the mourning process for dogs. He’s heard stories of dogs who never knew what happened to their owners, always looking for them or waiting for them without a clue that they were long gone. Any reasonable dog owner’s seen Hachiko. Makkachin tries not to laugh hysterically when he remembers that Hachiko was a fucking Shiba Inu, just like Yuuri.

But who’s he kidding? Even if they hadn’t recommended it, Makkachin wouldn’t have felt right not bringing Yuuri here. Yuuri deserved more than anyone here to see Vicchan’s funeral. He knows enough that at one point in Vicchan’s life, Yuuri was all he had.

It doesn’t make it any less painful to see Yuuri lying down on top of the newly placed mound of dirt.

 

_October_

 

“Viktor really isn’t competing this season then,” Yakov says, disappointment obviously coating his tone. He doesn’t say it like a question and Makkachin knows better than to take it like one.

“I’m focusing on Yuuri,” Makkachin says softly. “I don’t know what to do,” he admits sadly. Yakov doesn’t have to ask what he means, everyone in his circle knows about Vicchan, about Yuuri in mourning.

Yakov sighs and hesitantly pats his head like how you’d pat a dog. Makkachin tries not to laugh hysterically at the thought that Yakov only really knew how to deal with dogs and not humans.

"Do you know who trained Yuuri before," Yakov hesitates, just for a moment, but it was enough to make Makkachin wince, "Before Vicchan?"

"I... Yes, Vicchan's mentioned it once or twice."

"I think it would be good for Yuuri to be somewhere more familiar.”

Makkachin comes home to find Yuuri curled up on his dog bed, Viktor right beside him on the floor. He laughs when Viktor tries to join him on the bed and all Yuuri does is get off and trot over to curl up in Viktor’s cushion. It’s a back and forth for a few minutes, Viktor just following Yuuri around no matter what bed he goes to until finally, Viktor pads over to him and whines lowly.

“It’s okay, Viktor,” Makkachin says in amusement and pats Viktor fondly. Tomorrow, Makkachin promises as he looks at the quiet Shiba curled up on himself.

Tomorrow comes quicker than Makkachin expected and pretty soon, the three of them are in his car and ready to go. The ride there isn’t very long and every so often, he’d peek at the backseat and smile at the way Viktor and Yuuri are comfortably lying against each other.

The moment they pull up to the house, Yuuri visibly perks up from where he’s curled up beside Viktor. Viktor, naturally, looks up too, tongue lolling out. Makkachin watches as Yuuri untangles himself from the doggy pile and goes up to the car window, putting his front paws on the door.

He barks, his tail wagging excitedly and detaches himself from the window to make short, quick circles, his body practically vibrating. Makkachin grins as Yuuri’s excitement seems to infect Viktor too, making the Samoyed jump up, matching Yuuri’s barks.

Makkachin parks and exits the car before making his way over to the backdoor. He opens it and the two of them still, well trained enough to wait for his signal. He motions for them to come out and they follow him, Viktor right at Yuuri’s side. Yuuri’s short brown fur is stark against Viktor’s fluffy white fur.

They walk up to the door and Makkachin can already hear a dog barking from inside. If anything, it seems to make Yuuri even more excited, his tail wagging. Makkachin smiles sadly, he hasn’t seen Yuuri this happy in a while. 

Makkachin doorbells and it doesn’t take a long time before the door opens, a tall Italian with long, fabulous hair greeting him. Yuuri doesn’t even wait before he’s rushing in, meeting a dark, excitable blur.

Makkachin raises his eyebrows as the two dogs sniff each other, Yuuri and the other, a dark dog with large ears and expressive, almond eyes. Viktor stays behind him, his head titled curiously. Soon, Yuuri and the other dog are running to the open garden door, joyful yips erupting from both of them and Makkachin can’t help but smile.

“How’s he doing?”

He looks up, and sighs tiredly. “Better, but he’s still down. Yakov mentioned it would do him good to be somewhere familiar.”

The man, Celestino if Makkachin remembers correctly, chuckles warmly.

Later, Makkachin learns that the dog Yuuri had greeted so easily was named [Phichit](http://primitivedogs.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/Thai-Ridgeback-dog.jpg). He watches with amusement as the three dogs clamor in front of a camera.

“I’m not sure if I regret teaching him how to take pictures, but he loves doing it,” Celestino tells him, laughing slightly as Phichit presses something and then barks, a flash marking the moment the camera takes their picture.

“I’ve heard that dogs don’t even recognize themselves in pictures?” He asks curiously and Celestino shrugs. “I’m not sure, but Phichit definitely loves the flashes and being in front of the camera.”

 

_November_

 

Honestly, it doesn’t even look like Viktor wants to compete anymore, with the way he’s been constantly encouraging Yuuri.

It’s the Chinatown Cup, Yuuri’s first Grand Prix Qualifier. Makkachin tries not to think about how he met Vicchan around this time last year. It’s Yuuri’s first competition since Vicchan had passed and Makkachin is understandably nervous. It’s like Yuuri can sense the atmosphere, he becomes an anxious mess of a dog and Makkachin is worried that he won’t be able to deal with it as well as Vicchan did.

He takes in a deep breath and releases. It’s no good to be worried, Yuuri will just smell his worry and be anxious about that too. He’s watched Vicchan take care of Yuuri prior to his competitions enough times that he should be confident enough in dealing with the Shiba. He wasn’t alone either, Viktor was here to help ground Yuuri.

The first day of the competition, the Primary Judging, Makkachin is pleasantly surprised to see Yuuri less nervous than he expected.

Of course, his good mood is somewhat replaced with confusion when a familiar dog shows behind Yuuri and raises up on his haunches to mount him.

“[Chris](http://www.welpen.de/cms/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/appenzeller-sennenhund.jpg), no!” A voice calls out and the dog, Makkachin recognizes him now, Viktor and he used to go on play dates once upon a time and compete against each other, immediately backs off. As if he himself was called, Viktor suddenly appears, his hackles slightly raised, a low grow erupting from him as he placed himself in between Appenzeller Sennenhund and Yuuri.

Chris simply yips and greets Viktor, no guilt at all in the stud’s body and Viktor lets him sniff him before he greets Chris back too. It’s like nothing’s happened as the three dogs just swipe playfully at each other.

“Ah, hello, Makkachin,” Josef greets him cheerfully and Makkachin smiles slightly in greeting.

“Hello Josef, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you and Chris,” Makkachin says in amusement, “He’s still the same, I noticed.”

Josef sighs in exasperation and runs a hand through his bald head. “Yes, we’ve been talking about getting him neutered actually, he’s a little too much.”

As if Chris heard him, the large dog suddenly pads over to whine, barking up at Josef. 

“I think he can tell,” Josef winks and Makkachin laughs.

He hears another yip then and he turns to see a familiar Thai Ridgeback, Phichit. Yuuri goes over to him where he’s joined by two other dogs, a tiny[ Shih Tzu](http://www.dogbreedplus.com/dog_breeds/images/653882-small-shih-tzu.jpg) and a [Redbone Coonhound](http://s3.amazonaws.com/assets.prod.vetstreet.com/12/6fb5e0a81711e0a0d50050568d634f/file/Redbone-Coonhound-1-645mk070111.jpg).

The Primary Judging is mostly based on the condition of the dog and Makkachin made sure that Yuuri was in perfect condition after the Shiba suddenly gained weight following the… The passing of Vicchan.

Exercise and a healthy diet was all Yuuri needed until he was in perfect form for his breed. Makkachin smiles proudly below him as Yuuri gets up on the stand, standing tall and proud as the judges inspect him.

He had spent most of this morning brushing through Yuuri’s fur and making sure it looked as shiny and sleek as it could be. Sure, it was nothing like Viktor’s elegant fluffy fur, but Makkachin made sure Yuuri’s short brown fur was beautiful and fitting for a dog like him.

Surprisingly, Yuuri does pretty well, landing himself in first place.

The next day is a different story.

Yuuri is visibly anxious and distressed and Makkachin doesn’t know what to do. Vicchan told him he was better with Yuuri than others normally were, second only to Vicchan himself obviously, but right now, Makkachin just felt like a fish out of water. He was useless.

He bends down, trying to make himself small and keep his voice soothing.

“It’s okay, Yuuri,” he says gently and Yuuri doesn’t even seem to hear him. He winces slightly. It was almost time for the Secondary Judging where most of the points came from. The Secondary Judging was the talent show and the most watched event. Makkachin was glad because Viktor and Yuuri’s talents were both centered around dancing and it was something he knew but—

Viktor approaches Yuuri and barks loudly and aggressively, his body language exuding dominance. Yuuri seems to curl further into himself in shock, his tail dropping in between his legs as he looks absolutely ashamed and _terrified_. Makkachin stares wide-eyed in shock at Viktor. He’s never seen Viktor react like that before.

Yuuri backs away, presenting his throat submissively at Viktor and Makkachin winces at the sight. The sight seems to do something to Viktor too, the way he suddenly draws back, his own tail falling down.

Makkachin looks between the two of them, unsure of what to do. Yuuri whines, short choppy sounds that Makkachin would normally associate with crying. Viktor looks hesitant, padding closer to Yuuri slowly before Yuuri suddenly rises up and barks at him.

Viktor steps back, but Yuuri keeps barking, almost as if he’s crying out to Viktor.

Makkachin isn’t quite sure what’s happening, but it works. Later, Yuuri’s performance in the talent portion isn’t perfect, but it’s good enough to get him a silver.

Makkachin sighs in relief at the awarding as he stands beside Celestino. In front of them, Phichit is front and center with Chris and Yuuri at either side of him.

It’s a start.

—

Yuuri takes fourth place in the Rostelecom Cup. It’s Makkachin’s fault, really. Viktor somehow got his paws on steamed buns and Makkachin had to entrust Yuuri to Yakov.

When Yakov brings Yuuri back, he tries not to laugh when the first thing Yuuri does is to go over to Viktor and cuddle up next to him.

Viktor barks happily, tail wagging as he nudges at Yuuri’s body, burrowing himself deeper into the sheets in an effort to get impossibly closer to the other dog. Makkachin smiles down at them fondly, petting the two of them with separate hands.

He would have been devastated if he had lost Viktor but seeing Yuuri snuggle up close to Viktor now, he’s a little sad at the thought of how Yuuri would handle it if he had lost Viktor too. He had already lost so much, Makkachin couldn’t imagine losing your owner and your dog companion in quick sucession.

 

_December_

 

Somehow, against all odds, the little Chihuahua wins first place.

Makkachin can’t help but stare in surprise, barely aware of the awarding ceremony. Yuuri was in second place, with a Husky that Makkachin couldn’t remember the name of placing third.

He’s even more surprised at the silent, smug satisfaction practically radiating from Yakov beside him.

Makkachin laughs breathlessly and looks up at the sky.

_Are you watching Vicchan? Yuuri still couldn’t get that gold medal you wanted._

_Next year_ , Makkachin promises himself and Vicchan, smiling slightly. _5 gold medals, even._

And as if Vicchan actually can hear his thoughts, he feels a breath of fresh air on his neck. He shivers slightly and grins deviously.

First things first though, there was the local competitions coming up soon and he was intending to enter Viktor back in. Maybe Yuuri and Viktor could both place first in their respective local competitions since Makkachin was thinking of entering Yuuri in his hometown’s competition only and Viktor in his.

Yuuri and Viktor come up beside Yurio who barks at them loudly. If anything, the two of them look just as amused as Makkachin. They goad the Chihuahua into playing, and really, Makkachin should be a little more concerned about the two large dogs playing with such a small dog, but Yakov waves his concerns off with a snort.

“Yuri is tougher than he looks,” Yakov says and Makkachin sighs. Really, how can he believe that when Yurio looks like he’s subtly enjoying their licks of attention?

They’re like a family, Makkachin can’t help but think.

—

Time passes.

They go on doggy play dates with their fellow competitors in between competitions, little Yurio warming up more and more to them despite his constant barks at them. Phichit takes a photo with all of them and Makkachin posts it. It breaks the internet as the cutest dog selfie ever. Makkachin grins and retweets it everytime he sees variations of it on his feed. It makes him _happy_ , okay? He’s not surprised when Phichit becomes a meme, a few days later, when Celestino posts one of Phichit’s selfies with his hamster friends.

Chris _does_ get neutered, but really, Makkachin can’t feel bad for him when he _finally_ stops humping Yuuri every time they see each other. Viktor looks much happier about it too, if Makkachin’s being honest. He makes a doggy friend, Masumi, if Makkachin remembers correctly and Chris does look happy with him when they play so Makkachin thinks Chris’ lost dick is a good thing.

Makkachin’s not sure how the other dogs are, but it looks like they all get along anyway.

Things aren’t perfect.

Makkachin still misses Vicchan and what could have been like a limb. Yuuri is still an anxious ball of fur sometimes. Viktor is still the most Extra dog ever.

But on days like these where Yuuri finally lets Viktor sleep in the same doggy bed as him, when Viktor and Yuuri lie down cuddled up to each other, when they go to a park and play just like in their doggy dates before—Makkachin thinks that someday, it _will_ be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor- Samoyed  
> Yuuri- Shiba Inu  
> Phichit- Thai Ridgeback  
> Chris- Appenzeller Sennenhund  
> Guang Hong- Shih Tzu  
> Leo- Redbone Coonhound  
> Yuri- Chihuahua (honestly, I was going to make him a Russian Toy, but I have like 3 Chihuahuas and they’re like Yuri, all bark and no bite so i couldn’t resist)  
> Georgi- Laika  
> JJ- Husky
> 
> HONESTLY, I BASED THE DOG SHOW FORMAT OFF POKEMON CONTESTS HAHAHAHAHHA IM SORRY, I have like 5 dogs but they weren’t competition dogs.


End file.
